Various types of coin-roll ejecting devices for ejecting rolls of coins stored inside a housing thereof to the outside of the housing are currently in use. Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 3456851 discloses a method of detecting the number and the denomination of the rolls of coins that have been stored in a storing unit of a coin-roll ejecting device. In a coin-roll detecting mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3456851, in addition to a sensor that scans with a sensing light an edge portion on a fringe side away from a central part of an end face of a roll of coins in a cassette for storing the roll of coins, a sensor that scans with a sensing light the central part of the end face of the roll of coins in the cassette is provided. The number and the denomination of the rolls of coins are detected based on a length, i.e., a diameter, of the edge portion of the roll of coins and presence/absence of a hole in the roll of coins.